chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
'''Characters '''are the people that build up the game's stories. They are crucial to the plot as the narratives directly circle around them. Although most make visual appearances, others can sometimes solely be referenced by other characters or story elements. This is a list of all characters that appear throughout the game's stories, arranged in order of appearance. This also includes important characters that have been solely referenced many times. All the Wrong Reasons * Jill * Adrienne Adams * Troy * Justin Adams * Yuan * Marina Miller * Jin Starck * Kimberly Miller * Henry Miller * Ariana Starck * All the Wrong Reasons Miscellaneous Characters Kidnapping the Princess * Alessandara * Brooke * Cybele (Your Character) * Esmeralda * Lancelot * Ronaldo * Talia * Vanessa Prince with Benefits To Be Added. Hide and Seek * Your Character (Emily) * Abby Harmon * Caleb * Mr. Harmon * Mrs. Harmon * Jasper * Hide and Seek Miscellaneous Characters HiS * Your Character (Cali) * Kyle * Briony * Matt * Tammy * David * Linda * Jordan * Danny * Joe * Casey Hades' Daughter * Your Character (Scarlett Hades) * Adrian * Kyle * Reid Brice * Hunter * Bianca * Hades' Daughter Miscellaneous Characters Inject me Sweetly * Your Character (Emily) * Vincent Rutherford * Sebastian Rutherford * Fiona Rutherford * Joel * Inject me Sweetly Miscellaneous Characters The Rural Teacher * Your Character * Micah * Mr. Li * Advisor * Lieutenant * Commander * Little Squishy Guy * Craig * Du Bad Boy Blues * Your Character * Adriano * Sandro * Mike * Don Lucio * Adamo * Luisa * Luigi * Derek Starstruck * Denise * Eris * Glace/Frio * Patty * Tim * Your Character (Dulce) * Andrea * Rick * Henry * Lorenzo The Cursed Prince * Your Character * Prince Cyrus * Margery * Gregory * Kaylie Mr. Devil * Your Character * Reese Knight in Shining Suit * Your Character * Fiona * Nicole * John * Dannie * Bryan * Geena * Adam * Garrie * Ryder Anthony Van Woodsen * Mother * Uncle Reynolds * Angela * Jacob * Jake * Janis * Aunt Betty * Alizia * Dad * Tyler The Boy I Hate * Your Character (Samantha Smiles) * Steven Mathers * Renee Montgomery * Tristan Montgomery * The Boy I Hate Miscellaneous Characters Uninvited * Your Character * Maggie Caldwell * Crystal Caldwell * Zachary Caldwell * Caseworker * Felicia Donahue * Alex Carter * Rose * Jason * Luis * Wally Caldwell * Dan Caldwell * Maria L * Maria G & Maria I * Chuck * Bryce Cruise * Joyce Carter * Deacon * Jenny Blake * Cletus Jones * Sister * Orderly Pam & Orderly Jan * Nurse & Doctor * Dalton Carter * Deputy * Geneva Preston * Lionel Carter * Evelyn Caldwell Zombies Versus Aliens * Your Character (Li) * Bert & Ernie * Fred * Live Aliens * Wolf Girl * Jeremy Daniels * Liv Greaves * Ginger * Kit The Silent Twin * Your Character * Joanna Duncan * Doreen * Charles Radcliffe * Nick Duncan * Olivia Duncan * Presenter * Ethan Cole * Will * Zoe * Bob Duncan * Wendy Duncan * Female Journalist * Karen Corbett * Matt Corbett * Aunt Laura * Marcella * Marcella's Son * Mr. Struthers Mermaid and The Vampires Who Love Them * Your Character * Mr. Fishwater *Sharks *Pierce Knightguard *Hesperia *Pickles McPhee *Headmaster Crumpet *Shelly Sharkweather *Cupid *Mer Queen *Echidna *Fintan Byrnes *Lily-Bella *Thunder *Princess Phanessa *Professor Gaia *Brack Sharkweather *Mystery Employer *Snakes Calendar Girl * Your Character * Madison * Ginelle * Dad * Blaine * Ms. Milan * Weston Channing * Claire Channing * Mr. Channing * Gina DeLuca * Alec Dubois * Aiden * Anthony Fasano Court of Nightfall * Your Character * Marcus Night * Violet Night * Jaxton Lux * Bully * Thug * Brooke Conray * Ella Conray * Knights * Myrddin * Evie * Viper * Mrs. Conray * Chancellor Forrester * Grandmaster * Ragathon * TR * Trix * Andriy Zorin * Agatha * Falcon The Rake and The Recluse Twice the Growl Vampire Girl The Academy Drumline Gold Rush An Endless Serenade Cupcakes, Spies and Despicable Guys *Theodore von Pumpernickel *Annie Graceland *Mable *Miles *Tasmina *Cupcakes, Spies and Despicable Guys Miscellaneous Characters Protecting Caroline *Caroline Martin *Matthew Steel *Mozart *Abe *Cookie *Protecting Caroline Miscellaneous Characters My Possessive Bodyguard *Your Character (Hannah Collins) *Richard Collins *Nathan *Rachel Collins *Colton Collins *Christina Collins *Steve Powel *Patrick *Nick Collins *My Possessive Bodyguard Miscellaneous Characters Seducing Cinderella *Your Character (Lucie Miller) *Stephen Mann *Reid Andrews *Vanessa MacGregor *Eric *Seducing Cinderella Miscellaneous Characters Category:Browse Category:Characters